The Next Generation of Digidestined
by Private K
Summary: The Digidestined from season 2 have grown and now their children have been chosen as the new recruits of Digidestined. Revised from previous story editted names and currently rewriting everything
1. Introduction

Author's Note:Hey everyone I used to have this story up and it had 37 chapters, but I am redoing this story so I hope you like this one better! I have changed some things around and am still working on rewritting this story so I hope you like what I have so far!

Introduction

Twenty five years have passes since the defeat of the evil digimon MaloMyotismon. The Digidestined have now grown up into fine adults and they have all started their own families. The team still meets with one another occasionally from time to time. Over the years they have managed to conceal their secrets from their children in order to protect them from knowledge of the Digital World. The leader of the Digidestined, Tai, has now become a government worker who has a son named Travis. Matt and Sora are married to one another and they have a son and daughter who are twins, Marik and Marin. Matt is now an Astronaut who doesn't do as much exploring in space as he used to. After months of hard work, Sora has become a well known fashion designer with many popular articles of clothing. Izzy has grown into a very intelligent scientist who is fluent in numerous languages he also has had a daughter who is very smart as well. His daughter's name is Kayko. While living in America, Mimi married her high school crush, Michael who also was a Digidestined. Mimi has her own cooking show that is aired world wide and Michael is a Violin teacher who gives out lessons. They have a very well mannered daughter whose name is Melody. After completing Medical School, Joe became a doctor and works at the Tokyo Hospital. He has a son named Jason. T.K. has grown up very nicely over the past twenty five years and he has become a novelist who writes stories about children who go to other worlds and have adventures. T.K. is a single parent and raises his son Kai all by himself. Kari married a guy from her college class, Chris Kuwablea, but she is no longer married and lives with her daughter Serenity. Kari is now a kindergarten teacher at Odaiba elementary. Over the years Davis has tried hard and eventually succeeded in completing his dream. With his son Dan, Davis now runs the number one noodle cart in all of Japan. Ken and Yolei got married right after they finished high school and had their son, Robby. After a couple of years they had their young daughter Zee. Ken has become a very good detective while Yolei is a stay at home mother. Cody being the youngest kid in the group has had a daughter named Kate. He is a very reliable lawyer who was married, but sadly his wife died and now he is a single parent. A lot of things have happened to the Digidestined in the past twenty five years, but what is about to happen will shock them all. Most of their children have grown into fine teenagers and the Digidestined are unaware of the fact that their children have now been chosen to be the new recruits of Digidestined. The fate of two worlds will now depend on these children and their partners, but how can they do this and keep their secret from their parents? The children now are going to start an adventure that will decide the fate of everything...


	2. The Forming of New Recruits

Chapter 1 "The Forming of New Recruits. Twelve Children Arrive in a New World."

There is something in every child's life that makes them unique. It doesn't matter if it is their personalities, or heritage, or even something that they do or accomplish. Every child has things that set them aside from other children and makes them truly special. Some children are even unique enough that they are able to be chosen as a Digidestined. A Digidestined is a child who is chosen to defend the Digital World and the Human World, Earth, from evil digimon or digital monsters who seek to harm the worlds. Currently there are twelve children that are capable of becoming Digidestined however they aren't the first to be chosen.

Forty years ago there was a group of five children who were chosen as the very first Digidestined. They were chosen to fight against and evil being that managed to emerge from a wall of fire. This was a very difficult task for the children, but together they were all able to defeat the evil.

Eleven years later a new being managed to emerge from the wall of fire. The creature then created the four Dark Masters. It was then that seven children were summoned into the Digital World as the new Digidestined. They fought the evil until they learned of another who awaited her invitation to the Digital World. It was then a digimon called Myotismon traveled into the Human World to destroy this chosen child. Although he was unsuccessful and then the children traveled to the Digital World where the Dark Masters had already spun their evil. One by one they defeated the four Dark Masters and went on the face the true enemy, Apocalymon. It was then the children realized that their crests only worked when all of them shared their powers and gathered them into their hearts and they learned they no longer needed their crests because their power was in them all along. Together the Digidestined were finally able to defeat Apocalymon.

Four years later, three more children had what it took to become Digidestined. Although first they had to find digital eggs and two of the original Digidestined had to have their digivices take on a new form and together the five of them became the new team of Digidestined. Their first mission was to defeat the Digimon Emperor who also turned out to be another Digidestined in the end. The powers of darkness hid the crest of Kindness so it was necessary to rebuild it into the Digi-Egg of Miracles. The Digidestined then had to end up fighting MaloMyotismon who had been living inside Yukio Owikawa. In order for them to defeat the evil they needed help from children all over the world because MaloMyotismon had covered both worlds in darkness. He also managed to trap other children besides the Digidestined in the Digital World. Once the Digidestined all over the world used their digivices to open the gate they all traveled to the Digital World. All the Digidestined couldn't do it alone though, they needed help from the kidnapped children who also turned out to be Digidestined. All of the children then used their digivices to defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all. Although in the end Yukio Owikawa was too badly hurt to survive. It was then he used his energy to help return peace and beauty to the Digital World.  
Now forty years since the first Digidestined, twelve more children have been chosen. They are all children of past Digidestined and will have to face the biggest enemy the Digital World and Human World have ever seen.

A young boy walks out of the boys' locker room and into the school hallway. Dripping in sweat, the boy walks outside and sets his bag down on a bench. The boy turns to look for his dad and sighs in frustration. Travis Kamiya is the son of Tai Kamiya and has been chosen to be the Digidestined's new leader. He is thirteen years old and in the seventh grade. Travis attends school at Odaiba Junior High. He is one of the star players on the soccer team. Travis is like his father in many ways and a very adventurous teen. He is always there for his cousin Serenity. Travis sometimes has a problem with being too serious. He is one of the first leaders to actually not goof around too much and actually be serious. Travis's digimon partner to be and best friend is Agumon.  
After walking out of the school's auditorium a teenager with spiky red hair sits down on a bench to wait for his twin sister to get out of the girls' locker room. Marik Ishida is the son of Matt and Sora Ishida. He is thirteen and in the seventh grade. Marik attends school at Shibuya Junior High. He is the drummer in the school's band. Marik is the type of person who always has a lot on his mind, but is not willing to share what he is thinking. He is like his father in some ways, but in other ways he isn't because someone understands him. The only person who can read Marik like a book is his twin sister Marin who is always with him. Marik's digimon parnter to be and best friend is Gabumon.  
A girl with blond hair comes running from the girls' locker rooms still in her uniform. Marin Ishida is the daughter of Matt and Sora Ishida. She is thirteen and in the seventh grade. Marin attends school at Shibuya Junior High. She is the star player on the girls' tennis team. Marin likes to make everyone feel important even if she doesn't feel that way. Marin is a very loving girl and looks out for everyone on the team. She is always with her twin brother who she understands and trusts more than anyone. Marin's digimon partner to be and best friend is Biyomon.  
After working for a couple of hours on a research paper a tall girl with long red hair closes her notebook and stands up from her computer. She flicks a piece of hair behind her shoulder and leaves the computer lab. Kayko Izumi is the daughter of Izzy Izumi. She is fourteen and in the eighth grade. She attends school at Odiaba Junior High. Kayko is the Computer Club President like her father was so many years ago. She is a very well mannered and intelligent girl. Kayko lives in a very small family consisting of her father and grandparents. She never really got to know her mother before her father and mother got divorced when she was young. Kayko's digimon partner to be and best friend is Tentomon.  
The fans cheer as a girl with blond hair and brown highlights gets off the court with the microphone in her hand. The girl sets down the microphone and walks out of the tennis courts with a smile on her face. Melody Motoshi is the daughter of Michael and Mimi Motoshi. She is fourteen and in the eighth grade. Melody attends school at Odaiba Private Academy. She sings for all of her school athletic events and is very good at it. Melody is a very proper young lady who is a bit childish. She is the kind of person who doesn't believe in violence and is never in any fights. Melody is very spoiled and hates it when she doesn't get her way. She can be a bit of a brat from time to time, but deep down she is a real sweetheart. Melody's digimon partner to be and best friend is Palmon.  
A boy with blue hair sighs as he sits next to a tree playing his Gameboy. After losing multiple times the boy gets up angry and grabs his backpack. Jason Kido is the son of Joe Kido. He is eleven and in the fifth grade. Jason attends school at Odaiba Elementary. He is not really involved in anything at school and he doesn't have too many friends because he lives in a fantasy world. Jason loves to play video games and doesn't really socialize with many people since he is normally alone. His father puts in a lot of hours at work which leave Jason at home alone a lot. Jason can be a rather cool kid but he is a bit nervous around people that he doesn't know. He is a very reliable person if you are his friend and he trusts you. Jason's digimon partner to be and best friend is Gomamon.  
The buzzer goes off as a boy with blond hair gasps for air and has a smile on his face. The game is over and they managed to defeat their rival. Kai Takaishi is the son of T.K. Takaishi. He is twelve and in the sixth grade. Kai attends school at Odaiba Junior High. He is on the school's Basketball team and is one of the star players. Kai is a very caring person and likes to look out for those he cares for. He enjoys spending most of his free time outside doing something instead of sitting inside. Kai loves to visit his cousins Marin and Marik and hang out with them. They watch over him carefully and he appreciates how much they care for him. Kai's digimon partner to be and best friend is Patamon.  
After the teams leave the basketball court, a girl with long brown hair follows the team captain. The dance team begins to perform the after game dance for the fans. The girl is concentrating really hard on her moves as she notices her mother in the stands sitting next to some man with blond hair. Serenity is the daughter of Kari Kamiya. She is twelve and in the sixth grade. Serenity attends Odaiba Junior High. She is one of the school's dancers who perform at halftime of athletic games. Serenity admires her cousin Travis and loves to be around him. She gets scared quite easily and isn't normally one of the bravest people. Serenity is always surrounded by people and she doesn't like being alone. She doesn't really remember anything about her father which makes her very sad at times. Serenity's digimon partner to be and best friend is Salamon.  
A boy with burgundy hair helps serve noodles as customers come by. He sighs wishing that he can do something more exciting like kick a soccer ball. The boy then looks at his dad ready to ask his father if he can be done for the day. Dan Motomiya is the son of Davis Motomiya. He is eleven and in the fifth grade. Dan attends Odaiba Elementary. Just like his father, he loves to play soccer and goof around. Dan isn't really the smartest person and sometimes is rather clueless. Dan likes to think that he is all that, but in reality he is just a normal kid. He is a very energetic kid who loves to hit on girls in his class. Dan is a very hardworking kid though, whenever he gets a chance he is working at the noodle cart with his dad. He may seem irresponsible, but when he knows it is time to be serious he can be. Dan's digimon partner to be and best friend is Veemon.  
After watching the president of the computer club leave the room a boy with purple hair stands up and picks up his book bag. He makes sure that everyone is out of the room before he locks up the room and leaves himself. Robby Ichijouji is the son of Ken and Yolei Ichijouji. He is fourteen and in the eighth grade. Robby attends school at Odiaba Junior High. He is the vice president of the computer club. Robby is a very smart kid who is also protective of his little sister Zee. If kids start to bully his little sister he jumps right in and fights them. Robby is a very mellow kid most of the time, but if he gets upset he can blow up at anyone. He tries to help his mother out around the house as much as he can and tries to keep Zee calm. Robby's digimon partner to be and best friend is Wormmon.  
The sun is shining as a girl with blue hair giggles as she eats an ice-cream cone. She looks at a flower and frowns because it is beginning to wilt. Zee Ichijouji is the daughter of Ken and Yolei Ichijouji. She is nine and in the fourth grade. Zee attends school at Odaiba Elementary. She isn't really apart of anything at school and doesn't have too many friends. Zee is a very smart and kind kid. She can be a bit hyper at times and loves to daydream, just like her mother. Zee has a very open mind and good imagination. She hangs out with her brother a lot which causes her to be very mature even though she is such a young girl. Zee can be very responsible even though she is energetic. She can be a bit selfish from time to time, but not all too bad. Zee's digimon partner to be and best friend is Hawkmon.  
A teacher stands up and walks over to a girl with brown hair and smiles. The girl is her star artist and has been working hard to finish her painting for the art show that is next week. Kate Hida is the daughter of Cody Hida. She is ten and in the fourth grade. Kate attends school at Odaiba Elementary. She is a part of the Art Club at school and it a pretty good artist for being so young. Kate is a very optimistic child and seems to always be in a good mood and cheerful. When she was really young her mother died in a fire. Kate is very kind and calm. She never raises her voice and always speaks softly. Kate is a kid who makes others jealous because nothing seems to affect her and she is always happy. Kids could steal her lunch money or hit her and she would still be cheerful. Kate's digimon partner to be and best friends is Armadillomon.

A flash of bright light appears before Travis as he looks at something that falls into his hands. A small metal device is in his hand as Travis looks at it in confusion. "What in the world is this little object?" He questions as suddenly everything around him gets bright. Out of nowhere a huge wind begins to gust and Travis disappears.

Marin runs and stops suddenly gasping for air as she smiles at Marik who is sitting on the bench in front of her. "Sorry… I'm… so… late… Marik… the match… took… longer than… I expected…" She apologizes.

With a smile on his face Marik stands up in front of his twin. "No need to apologize I just got here two seconds before you." He lies trying to not make his twin feel bad. Suddenly two small objects surrounded by an immense light fly into the twins' hands and in and instant they disappear.

Kayko turns as she sees Robby behind her and she smiles. "Hello Robert it is a nice day today. It seems that you were able to get a lot of studying done today, I'm jealous you got more accomplished than I did." While the two talk two objects fly at them and they grasp them tightly. "What in the world are these devices?" Before Robby is able to answer the two disappear.

After changing back into her school uniform and out of the dress she sings in, Melody grabs her book bag and begins to walk away from the school. The wind blows through her hair as she turns around sensing something strange. "What is this feeling?" Melody looks down at the ground seeing a blinking object. Slowly she bends down and examines the device. "How weird…" Melody then gently touches the object lightly with her right hand and instantly she vanishes along with the device.

A little gadget catches Jason's eye as he smiles looking at it. "Wow how cool! Look at that a new gaming thing! Sweet I've never seen anything like it!" Suddenly after looking at the gadget it blinds Jason. Once the light fades away Jason is magically gone.

The dance team finishes their dance an after five minutes Serenity walks over to her mother who is standing by some man and the star basketball player. Walking up slowly Serendipity looks at her mother. "Hello mother." She smiles and then glances over at the man and Kai Takaishi. Kai looks at Serenity and smiles and so does the man next to him. Serenity doesn't like the fact her mother was talking to a man and her mother can tell this.

Miss Kamiya smiles as she places her hands on Serenity's shoulders. "Hey sweetie this is my friend from when I was in school. His name is T.K. Takaishi, he is Kai's father." Kari smiles as she looks up at T.K. "T.K. and I are going to go out and get something to eat and catch up for a while. Kai has kindly offered to walk you home and stay there until Mr. Takaishi and I return."

Serenity looks at Mr. Takaishi with a look of disapproval and then sighs and put on a fake smile. "Alright mother I hope you have a good time and I'll see you later. So Kai shall we get headed towards my apartment?" With that Serenity and Kai left the gymnasium and begin walking towards the Kamiya's apartment.

T.K. sighs as he looks at Kari. "That surely was a mean glance she gave me. I don't think Serenity is very fond of me Kari."

Kari laughs as she puts her hand on T.K.'s shoulder. "I'm sorry T.K. please don't hold it against her. She really is a sweet kid she just doesn't like the fact that I am seeing men. I guess it is because she doesn't remember her father at all. I just wish that she could understand everything, but I don't think she would if we explained about the Digital World to her and the other children." Kari then sighs dropping her hand from T.K.'s shoulder.

T.K. smiles as he looks into Kari's chocolate brown eyes. "Hey no it is fine Kari. I understand she is a bit confused and stuff. However we can't tell our children about our lives as children. Remember if hey learned anything about the digimon they would be capable of becoming Digidestined and we already decided as a team that we didn't want to have them go through with the same things we had to go through."

Kari sighs as she nods. "Yes I know T.K. it is just that I think everything would be so much easier for everyone if we just told them. I feel awful keeping so many secrets from Serenity. How can I possibly expect for her to tell me everything if I don't do the same?"

T.K. laughs as he takes Kari's hand and starts tugging on it. "You know Kari Kamiya you just think way too much. Let's go get a bite to eat and not think about this anymore!" He smiles as Kari nods and they leave their old school.

Serenity turns and looks at Kai and apologizes. "Kai I'm really sorry that I was rude to your father. It isn't really anything to do with him or you even, it is just I don't like my mother hanging out with men." Serenity explains as she then looks at the ground.

Kai chuckles as he places his hand on her shoulder. "No worries I understand just fine Serenity. Anyway you did awesome dancing after the game today. I was able to get out quickly after the game and caught the ending of the dance."

Serenity blushes when suddenly a bright light fills the air and object fall into the teenagers hands. Serenity holds out the object and looks at it then Kai. "What in the world are these?" The air fills with light again as Serenity shouts in fear and Kai places his arms around her. Unexpectedly to the two teenagers it becomes too bright to see and they then vanish.

After talking to his dad, Dan was allowed to go home and he makes it to his house. Dan walks in the house and makes his way to the table to find something blinking on it. "Did Dad get me a present?" He asks as he picks up the device and looks at it curiously. "How weird I've never seen anything like this, sweet!" Dan is then blinded and he shudders. All within a couple of seconds the light disappears along with Dan.

Kate finally finishes her painting as she smiles triumphantly. "I finished! Wow it is so beautiful!" The teacher smiles as she watches Kate rush out of the art room with extreme excitement. Kate rushes out of the school and then runs into a girl from her class. "Oh wow I'm extremely sorry I did not mean to run into you." She smiles helping the smaller girl up.

The girl looks at Kate with her brown eyes and then smiles. "Don't worry I am fine. The fall didn't harm me at all. Oh I know you, you are the artist in the class are you not? You are Kathryn Hida correct?" The girl questions while looking at Kate.

"Oh yes I am, but most people just call me Kate." She smiles and looks at the girl more closely. "Oh I recognize you! You are the genius in the class right? The one who got moved up! Zee Ichijouji! It is very nice to meet you formally!" Kate smiles offering out her hand.

Zee smiles as she takes Kate's hand. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Kate." As soon as Zee takes Kate's hand both of their eyes widen and they let go quickly. A weird feeling overtakes the two girls when the wind begins to gust and a bright light emanates around two objects that land in their hands. Before either girl can say anything they both vanish from the area.

In a weird place slowly twelve sets of eyes slowly open and one by one twelve children sit up confused. One girl screams while another one cries and some of the children laugh. Every child has an egg in his or her lap and they all look around confused. Robby is the first to stand up while helping Kayko to her feet. Suddenly he catches a glance of a girl that appears to be his age.

"This certainly is awkward. Does anyone know where in the world we are?" Kayko questions as she holds onto her egg.

"I think I can answer your question young lady." A mysterious manly voice says as he walks out from behind a tree to reveal himself. He was rather young looking with brown hair and knowledge filled looking eyes. "Please sit I wish to explain the situation to you so as to not leave you in confusion."

Kayko looks at Robby and nods as they both sit down holding onto their eggs. The other children all look up at the man waiting for their explanation. Each child is filled with curiosity and confusion as they look around at the others there. Some know who the others were and some didn't know anyone in the group at all.

"I know what I am about to say will shock you all, but you are currently in a world other than your own. This world is known as the Digital World. Digital monsters also known as digimon live in this world. Our world is under attack by evil digimon and we desperately worked in order to find children from the Human World, Earth, who were capable of becoming the new recruits of Digidestined. A Digidestined is a child who is chosen to defend the Digital World and the Human World. Our search lead us to you twelve and now before you are Digi-eggs they will hatch into your partner digimon. Your eggs will all hatch one by one and once they do that is when you will be placed in danger. Digimon will try to defeat you once they realize there have been more children chosen to save this world. You must keep this a secret from people you know and love. If people were to find out about our world the results could be catastrophic. You all have received a digivice which was your way to enter the Digital World. This device will also give your digimon special powers and allow you to move back and forth between worlds. All you need to say is digivice open a digital gate to… then you will say where you wish to go, the Human World or back here to the Digital World. It should be easy enough for you all. I am sure that this may seem confusing, but I'll assure you that within time you will understand everything. I wish you the best of luck and within time we shall meet again until then remember my name, Gennai." After explaining things to the children, Gennai mysteriously vanishes leaving the children in confusion.

Marin turns to her brother after a couple of moments in curiosity. "What do you think he means that we have to save our world and this world?" She then looks down at her egg with pink hearts all over it. "This thing looks like an Easter egg; it is hard to believe that this thing can become a monster."

Looking at his egg and then his twin Marik sighs. "I don't know anymore than you know Marin. This is just a bit strange if you ask me." After replying to his twin Marik looks around at the other kids that seem to be just as confused as they are. "Either way I think we can all conclude we'll be working as a team to do whatever we are suppose to. Perhaps we should introduce ourselves."

After being completely confused, Melody stands up with her eggs and smiles. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves properly now shouldn't we? I shall go first if that is alright. My name is Melody Motoshi; I am currently fourteen and attending Odaiba Private Academy as an eighth grader."

"I suppose I'll go next if that is alright. I'm Dan Motomiya; uh I go to Odaiba Elementary as a fifth grader. I just turned eleven not too long ago." Dan said as he looked around the group holding his egg carelessly under his right arm.

"This whole situation is quite different; however I'm please to make everyone's acquaintance. My name is Kayko Izumi; I am currently attending Odaiba Junior High as an eighth grader." Kayko introduces as she bows slightly while holding her egg.

Hating to greet people, Jason slowly stands up leaving his egg sitting on the ground. "Um well my name is Jason Kido. The school I go to is Odaiba Elementary and there I am in the fifth grade." Quickly after introducing himself Jason sits back down next to his egg.

Kate stands up with a huge smile on her face. "It is so nice to meet new people! Kate Hida is my name! I'm ten and in the fourth grade at Odaiba Elementary! It is very nice to meet you all!" She smiles holding onto her egg while standing up.

"I guess that I'll be next. I'm Travis Kamiya and well let's see here. This thing is a bit strange, but cool at the same time oh and I am thirteen and in the seventh grade. I go to Odiaba Junior High and I'm the star soccer player." He smiles standing up with his egg next to his left foot.

Serenity looks at Kai and then stands up with a smile on her face. "I don't really understand any of this and it is like really freaky, but I'm glad to meet you all. My name is Serenity Kamiya and I'm Trav's cousin. I go to Odaiba Junior High just like he does except I'm only twelve and in the sixth grade."

After Serenity finishes introducing herself, Kai stands up next to her and smiles. "My name is Kai Takaishi and I'm also in the sixth grade and twelve years old. I'm in Serenity's class and let's see what else I can tell you. Oh I'm the star player on the basketball team."

"This is very exciting! I will go next! Hello everyone my name is Zee Ichijouji it is very nice to meet all of you. I am currently nine and in the fourth grade at Odaiba Elementary. This place is very interesting and I can't wait to see the adventures it has for us!" Zee smiles as she stands next to Kate.

Robby stands up and looks over at Zee with a smile. "Nice to meet you all my name is Robert Ichijouji and I am Zee's elder brother. You can call me Robby if you prefer. I currently attend school at Odaiba Junior High as an eighth grade student."

After all of the other introduced themselves the two twins decide it is their turn to introduce themselves. Marik stands up and looks around. "I'm Marik Ishida and I'm thirteen years old. This is my twin sister Marin and we both attend Shibuya Junior High as seventh grader."

Marin stands next to her brother with a smile on her face. "Well I guess there really isn't much I can tell you now is there? You already know my name and stuff about me. Marik and myself are Kai's cousins I suppose I can tell you that. I am on the girl's tennis team at my school also."

After a couple minutes of silence Travis looks around and decides to speak. "Well guys we should probably get heading home before it gets too late. We should all meet up and come back here tomorrow to begin our adventures."

"But where are we going to meet? I mean we don't all go to the same school or live in the same town. Isn't there somewhere we can all meet?" Kate asks as she holds onto her egg tightly and looks at Travis.

"How about Highton View Terrace?" Zee states almost instantly without thought or anything.

The group looks at Zee in confusion and Robert walks next to his sister. "Why do you think we should meet there?" He questions looking at her.

"I don't know that place just popped into my head I guess. Besides that is by both Shibuya and Odaiba. I think that might be the best place for us all to meet." Zee replies as she wonders why that place just popped into her head.

"That sounds like a great idea to me. We will go to school tomorrow and when we are finished we will all meet at Highton View Terrace." Dan replies looking at Travis.

Serenity then looks at her digivice and smiles. "Well in that case let's all return to Earth and we will meet up again tomorrow. Digivice open the digital gate back to Earth!" Just then a huge portal appears and Serenity smiles. "I guess we'll see each other tomorrow."

One by one the children then enter the portal and they return to the places that they were when they were first sucked into the world of digimon. A while had passed and it was now dark in Japan, so the children all hurry home to get ready for tomorrow which is when they will start their new adventures.


End file.
